<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full Circle by nihilistshiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438793">Full Circle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro'>nihilistshiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>15-year-old Lance has a massive crush on Captain Shirogane, and he's determined to let his feelings be known. What better way to tell him than to make him the perfect valentine?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Full Circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had to combine two of my faves: pre-kerb and post-canon. I love the thought of Shiro being Lance's queer awakening &lt;3 hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a trick to crafting the ultimate Valentine’s Day card. It had to have festive colors, catchy language, and just the right amount of sparkle. Lance spent his early years honing his skill, perfecting the art of the valentine to the point where he would get started as early as Christmas, each year making more and more for the people in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was with this confidence that Lance put the finishing touches on quite possibly the most important valentine he’d ever made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Hunk asked from his spot on the bottom bunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to,” Lance replied, grabbing the golden envelope sitting on his desk. “He’s leaving soon. If I don’t do it now while we’re at least on the same planet, I might never get the chance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the picture of his crush he kept pinned to his corkboard. Captain Shirogane, a.k.a. Shiro, a.k.a. the greatest pilot in Garrison history. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance, you’re like. 15. I don’t think Shiro is gonna be breaking the law to date you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance turned Hunk with betrayal in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have to bring me down when I’m about to go bear my heart to my soulmate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunk sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” He dropped a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “I’m sure you two will be very happy together. I’m gonna go grab some grub from the mess hall. I’ll bring you back some dessert in case you’re….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance shot hunk a warning glance, and Hunk lifted his hands defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...in the mood to celebrate!” Hunk covered expertly, letting out an awkward chuckle as he grabbed his jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later!” Hunk called, leaving Lance alone in their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance checked his appearance in the floor-length mirror hanging on the back of the door, turning so he could see his silhouette in his tight-fitted jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do this. You got this.” He flashed himself a look of determination and a pair of finger guns, nodding to his reflection before stuffing his keys in his pocket and heading out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand was clammy where he held the envelope, and he switched it to his opposite hand, conscious of every little movement. He wanted the moment to be perfect. Without Shiro, Lance would still be in the closet. His declaration was a confession as much as it was an affirmation to himself — permission <em>to be</em> himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance stalked toward Captain Shirogane’s classroom, only to find it empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just my luck,” he muttered, toeing the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spent ten minutes or so scrolling through social apps on his phone, but he was too nervous to pay attention to the blur of colors flitting past on his screen. Lance paced like a tiger in a cage, his anxiety bubbling in his stomach. He could feel sweat dampen his hairline, and he sighed, resigning himself to failure. He leaned back against the door and sank to the ground, hanging his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance squeaked, the valentine clutched tight in his grasp as he looked up to see Captain Shirogane standing in front of him. He bolted to his feet, his pulse pounding in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...um…” Lance tried to get the words out, but he was flustered, his cheeks burning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then. I’m gonna head into my classroom. Why don’t you come have a seat and tell me what’s going on, cadet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro stepped around Lance and unlocked the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After you.” He motioned for Lance to go inside, and Lance obeyed, tripping over the lip in the doorway as he went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro grabbed his elbow, and Lance let out a yelp at the contact, scuttling into the room before he could further embarrass himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Shiro said, setting his briefcase on his desk. “How can I help you….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance saluted Shiro, who chuckled. “At ease, Lance. Tell me what I can do for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance dropped his gaze, staring at the envelope, the edges smudged dark from his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is for you,” he said, voice shaky as he held it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro stared for a moment before reaching across the desk and taking the card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t know me and I know I’m a little on the young side.” Lance hated that his voice broke as he said the last bit. “But you’re my hero and it’s Valentine’s Day and I think you’re amazing and I– Will you go out with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro stared at the teenager trembling in front of him. He was a cute kid. Clearly a first-year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance? Why don’t you take a seat?” Shiro stood, and walked around to the front of the desk. “I really am very flattered, but–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t opened it,” Lance murmured, eyes glued to the envelope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a fiance,” Shiro said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance’s mouth popped open. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro sighed. The decision to keep his relationship with Adam a secret was mostly to protect their privacy, and this wasn’t the first time Shiro had been put in the awkward position of rejecting a student’s advances, but they were usually from his class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never even seen Lance before. Shiro picked up the envelope and tore it open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Lance bolted up, snatching at the card. “Give it back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro grabbed Lance’s wrist, easily holding him off. “You want to take it back minutes after professing your love? I think we need to have a talk about relationships.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance was the color of a fire engine. “Oh god, just kill me now. This is not how I pictured my glorious coming out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm smile curled Shiro’s lips and he released Lance, putting the valentine back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you mean well, but unless you have consent and an established friendship with someone, you can’t expect your feelings to be returned,” Shiro said. “I’m proud of you for being true to yourself. Being gay might not carry the stigma it once did, but it can still be a rollercoaster trying to accept yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance looked up at Shiro, his blue eyes glassy with unshed tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so embarrassed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t cry.” Shiro grabbed a tissue and handed it to Lance, who dabbed his eyes and blew his nose. “Love is a tricky thing. This probably won’t be the last time you face rejection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’ve got to keep moving forward. Pick yourself up and open yourself up to the possibilities. If something is meant to be, it’s meant to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just keep your head up, okay? The world needs more people like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean pining idiots?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro laughed. “No. I mean romantics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance thanked Shiro for his kindness and scurried off as fast as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two days later, Adam broke Shiro’s heart. Five days later, Shiro was being dragged to the brig of an alien ship. Memories of the strange encounter with the high schooler on Valentine’s Day were wiped clean as the web that would inevitably tangle them together began to weave itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ten Years Later]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>An unexpected knock on Lance’s door brought him out of the kitchen, an apron stained with the batter of his red velvet cupcakes tied tight around his trim waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” Lance called, making his way to the entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door, expecting a member of his family on the other side. They were usually dropping by to check on him, even though he’d been on his own for years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he was greeted with the sight of his former captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time had been kind to Shiro, who looked better mid-thirties than most people looked at 20. He’d kept up his muscular build and a platinum scruff dusted his jaw.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Lance asked as he stepped aside and gestured for Shiro to come in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I know this is random. How have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, good,” Lance replied, walking back to the kitchen with Shiro in tow. “Can I get you some coffee? Tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tea would be nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made small talk as Lance moved around the kitchen, remarking on the weather and updates from their friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you baking?” Shiro asked, hands wrapped around the steaming mug Lance set before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red velvet cupcakes. For Valentine’s Day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, right. That’s sort of why I’m here.” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck before reaching into his jacket and producing a worn golden envelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance set his cup down, fingers trembling as he reached for the card he made all those years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kept it. I thought you didn’t remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t. But I found a box of my old stuff from the Garrison that got packed up when I went missing. It was mixed in with some other papers. When I read it, my memories from that day started coming back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance pulled the card free from the envelope, an abrupt laugh bubbling out of him as he took in the sparkling glitter letters carefully drawn across the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You’re out of this world!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside housed the ramblings of a lovesick teenager. Lance wrote paragraph upon paragraph of cheesy prose about how handsome Shiro was and how he was such a talented pilot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is mortifying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro chuckled. “I can’t believe I forgot about it. You were so sad when I told you I was engaged!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah! It’s not like that was public knowledge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. I just still can’t believe you had such a big crush on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, hello? You were a hottie back then. We were all in love with you! Hell, I think I masturbated to that poster of you every night during my first two years of school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro coughed as he swallowed a mouthful of tea, some of the sweet liquid dribbling from the corner of his mouth and he wiped it away with the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on. We’re old friends now. You once caught me fucking a set of Valaxian twins on the observation deck. I think we’re past the formalities?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just surprised you could bend that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still can, baby,” Lance replied with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink stained Shiro’s cheeks but he was saved by the timer on Lance’s oven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, these turned out perfect,” Lance cooed, pulling the cupcakes out of the oven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro sipped his tea and watched as Lance methodically plopped each cupcake from its hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bake a lot?” he asked, realizing he didn’t know much about the man Lance had become other than the monthly updates he sent out to the paladins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Got into it when I first moved here. At first, it was just a way to kill time. Keep me outta my head. But then I found myself really enjoying it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro continued his questioning, each answer sprouting two more. Soon his tea was gone and the sun was sinking low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna stay for dinner?” Lance asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time in months that Shiro was genuinely excited to accept an invitation. What that said about his post-divorce social life, he didn’t care to examine further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t make it to the kitchen table, instead eating at the counter, perched on stools, and leaning into each other’s space. Their conversation flowed from one topic to the next, the dishes left in the sink for another time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More wine?” Lance asked, shaking the bottle to swirl what was left of his red blend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure I could still drive if I have anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So don’t,” Lance said, matter-of-factly. “Sleep on the couch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro frowned. He shouldn’t. This wasn’t exactly what he’d come here for. But then, he wasn’t entirely certain why he had decided to show up unannounced on Lance’s porch with an old love note. He supposed it had something to do with the way he’d always felt at ease around Lance. Relaxed in his presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Shiro answered, holding out his glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance helped make up the couch and lit a fire. They decided to watch an old action movie, curling up together beneath a fuzzy throw. Lance provided commentary, which Shiro found himself enjoying immensely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he retired for the night, Shiro stayed awake, staring at the ceiling. Lance, too, was restless and tried to ignore the electric pulse of anticipation building in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something Shiro said from all those years ago came back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If something is meant to be, it’s meant to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Shiro woke early to make Lance breakfast. They communicated so well, moving around each other in the kitchen as if they’d been doing it for years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for letting me crash,” Shiro said, sipping his black coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Any plans for the day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Taking my annual birthday vacation for the next few weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it was February but what’s your actual birthday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically, Leap Day. So I don’t really get to celebrate this year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just celebrate from the twenty-eighth to the first. Double birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a bad idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve gotta go check the fence around the pasture today. You’re welcome to come along if you want. Get some fresh air. You would make it infinitely less boring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how to ride a horse don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding! I’ve got a small hoverbike that can fit two.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the day doing chores on the farm, and Shiro found himself lost in their little world, constantly absorbing the bits of knowledge Lance imparted as he worked. Lance was more than happy to share the day to day of his simple life, grinning at Shiro’s eager expression when he learned something new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so peaceful out here,” Shiro said later in the evening as they sat on Lance’s deck, surrounded by a blanket of stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Sure is.” Lance took a sip of the hot toddy Shiro made him. “Can get lonely from time to time, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you stay again tonight?” Lance asked, looking over to read Shiro’s profile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro met his gaze. “What are you asking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance swallowed hard, setting down his cup on the wicker table between them. He could take another rejection from Shiro, but he couldn’t forgive himself if he didn’t at least try one more time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rose, holding out his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to bed with me,” Lance said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro looked up at him with a mixture of confusion and desire swirling behind his eyes, but ultimately, he took the proffered hand and let Lance lead him into the house, their drinks forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we’re finally doing this,” Lance said as they climbed the stairs. “Teenage me would be so proud right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it to Lance’s room, fingers still entwined. Shiro’s free hand found Lance’s hip and he lowered his head, bringing their mouths together. The kiss started slow and easy, lips pursuing with inquisitive pressure, a soft moan eeking from Lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro slid his hands up Lance’s back, pulling him closer as Lance’s fingers slid into Shiro’s snowy hair. There was no trepidation, no apprehension. They moved against one another with the comfort and excitement of old friends exploring new territory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take off your clothes,” Lance whined against Shiro’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A laugh rumbled in Shiro’s chest. “Bossy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really that surprised?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Shiro answered, tugging his shirt off over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance stared at the expanse of bare skin, his fingertips trailing along Shiro’s collarbone, tweaking his nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Shiro grabbed Lance’s hand away. “No teasing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, I’ve been waiting a looooong time to tease you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance grabbed Shiro’s hand, tugging him toward the bed. They peeled away each other’s clothing, discarding it to the floor. Shiro crawled on top of Lance, pressing him into the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was momentarily stunned, gazing down at Lance and appreciating the way he’d aged. His features were still sharp, Altean markings gracing his cheeks, chestnut hair fanning out over the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” Shiro said as he hovered over Lance, hands planted on either side of his head, knee splitting Lance’s thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just now realizing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were a cute kid, but you had to know I’d never go for a student.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance gasped as Shiro nibbled at his throat, tongue making a path towards his nipple. Shiro pulled the sensitive nub between his teeth, biting gently and drowning in the noises Lance made. Shiro’s hand slid down Lance’s side, grabbing his leg behind the knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to admit, I was a little jealous when I caught you with the Valaxians,” Shiro said, lifting Lance’s leg onto his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their cocks slid together, and Lance lifted his hips, grinding against Shiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Lance moaned, nails dragging along Shiro’s back. “Did you think about fucking me like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For days,” Shiro growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Lance’s other leg and shifted down, folding Lance in half as his mouth laid waist to his midsection. The coarse hair of his beard left a rosy sting behind, making Lance squirm with delight. Shiro’s lips dragged along Lance’s shaft before he pulled the leaking tip into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Lance squeezed his eyes shut, grabbing his legs and holding them out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro pursed his lips around Lance’s cock, gliding down as far as he could go, eyes watering. He worked Lance into a frenzy, the delicate fingers of his newly-designed prosthetic forming a tight circle at Lance’s base. Shiro moved lower, tongue sliding along Lance’s sensitive flesh until he reached his mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance jolted as Shiro nudged at his entrance, Shiro’s hand still stroking his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, that feels good!” Lance’s fingers dug into the backs of his thighs, his body straining to maintain the position. “Hnnnghh!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro grabbed the firm globes of Lance’s ass, spreading his cheeks as wide as he could. Shiro dragged his tongue over Lance’s rim with methodical strokes, groaning as Lance came apart beneath his ministrations. He proceeded to eat Lance open until Lance’s legs were shaking, his hips writhing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Shiro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro rose to his knees, Lance’s legs closing around him. He spat into his palm, Lance’s cock bobbing at the filthy look in Shiro’s heavy stare. He pressed his aching erection against Lance’s hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too dry,” Shiro grunted, his brow creasing in a frustrated pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance laughed. “Easy there, big fella. I’ll get you some lube.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He twisted, grasping for the bottle kept neatly tucked in the top drawer of his nightstand. He squirted a healthy dollop onto his hands, rubbing them together to heat the viscous substance. Lance reached between them, curling his hands around Shiro’s cock, thrilling in the way Shiro’s jaw dropped, his hips rocking forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go,” Lance cooed. “Nice and wet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance used the excess lube to ready himself, dropping his slick fingers to his ass, prodding his entrance until it gave way.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro watched him greedily, waiting for his turn. When Lance’s hands fell away, Shiro grabbed his cock, guiding it to Lance’s hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So tight,” he hissed as he pushed the tip inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesssss.” Lance wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist, taking slow, steady breaths as Shiro pressed in further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Shiro asked, stilling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m good. You’re just really fucking big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Shiro said sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Don’t apologize for that.” Lance dug his heels into Shiro’s lower back, goading him on. “Never apologize for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro laughed, leaning down to capture Lance’s lips in a quick kiss. But Lance grabbed onto him, thrusting his tongue into Shiro’s mouth, tasting his own musk as he suckled Shiro’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro grunted, sliding out and driving in again, eyes fluttering shut as Lance’s heat enveloped him. He took Lance’s legs and propped them on his shoulders once more, the new angle affording him deeper access. Lance cried out as Shiro’s thick cock glanced along his prostate, fireworks exploding behind his eyelids. He held onto Shiro’s shoulders for dear life as Shiro delivered punishing blows, fucking into Lance like a freight train.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m close,” Lance moaned. He knew he wouldn’t last long, not when he’d been dreaming of this moment for over a decade. “Don’t hold back. Harder!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel so good,” Shiro muttered between thrusts. “So tight for me. So good. Lance. Lance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The forceful snap of Shiro’s hips was intoxicating, and Lance’s body tightened, the familiar mix of pleasure and pain bringing forth his release. He came untouched, spurts of sticky cum trapped between their bodies. Shiro rose, holding Lance’s ankles so his body was at a 90-degree angle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His movements were sporadic, sweat dripping from his brow as his hips snapped forward in sporadic blows. Shiro’s orgasm pulled a guttural moan from him, his entire body on fire as he spilled his seed into Lance’s loose hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhhh!” Shiro stilled, gasping for air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released Lance’s legs and they unceremoniously fell to the bed, Lance’s arm flung across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was so good,” Lance murmured. “Better than I could have imagined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro drew Lance’s arm away, tenderly sliding his cock free. Lance winced, and Shiro brushed his hair from his brow, moving to his side to take his weight off of his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I exceeded your expectations,” Shiro replied, grinning down at Lance. “You’re not so bad yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad? Is that even a compliment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stunning. Incredible. Breathtaking. Out of this world?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance swatted Shiro’s chest at the reference to his card. “You bet your ass I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro urged Lance onto his side and pulled Lance flush against him, curling his larger frame around Lance. He kissed the back of Lance’s neck and Lance shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now?” Lance asked. He hadn’t thought past the sex part, but unease began to coil in his gut. Maybe for Shiro, it was a one and done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to leave,” Shiro murmured, lips moving along Lance’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance held Shiro’s arm where it was wrapped around his middle, thinking of how perfectly they fit together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So don’t,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Shiro never did.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Bonus scene]</p><p>*later that night*</p><p>Shiro: So that other thing you did with the Valaxians...the part where you were upside down?</p><p>Lance: Oh you wanna try that?</p><p>Shiro: Maybe...</p><p>Lance: Well maybe you can wear your old captain's uniform and then we can talk.</p><p>*shiro.exe has stopped working*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>